


Temporary home

by rosalina2124



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Billy gets' really sick and ends up in the ER will his new found family be there when he needs them and we'll he let them????Little boy, six years oldA little too used to bein' aloneAnother new mom and dad, another schoolAnother house that'll never be homeWhen people ask him how he likes this placeHe looks up and says with a smile upon his face"This is my temporary homeIt's not where I belongWindows in rooms that I'm passin' throughThis is just a stop, on the way to where I'm goingI'm not afraid because I know this is myTemporary home."





	Temporary home

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to relax as I realize it’s just Rosa and I know I’m safe. We’re in the ER,the one place I don’t want to be,especially in the middle of the night,but I need to be here,I’ve been running a high fever,enough to worry her and make her take me. I’ve been battiling a ear infection the last few days,she took me to the doctor yesterday,and she made the determination she wanted to see if it would clear up on it’s own,didn’t want to be put me on antibiotics unnecessarily,but she said to bring me to the ER if my fever shot up to 104,which it did about an hour ago. “Easy Mi amor,I got you Billy,the doctor is here sweetie,are you ok for her to check you over”she murmurs softly placing a cool hand on my cheek. “Y-yeah mom”I murmur grabbing her hand for comfort. I just started calling her mom recently,I got to the point where I got comfortable with it,knowing that she’ll never leave me,abandon me like my real mom.

“I’m not going anywhere honey,I’ll be right here”she murmurs sitting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. The doctor comes over to me,she looks nice enough,she’s young,she has long brown hair that’s tied back so it’s not in her face. “Hey there,I’m Dr.Jess,I’m going to take good care of you tonight Billy alright, do you mind telling me what’s going on”she murmurs softly as I let her take my wrist in her hand,checking my pulse. I let Rosa take over,I’m too tired and in pain to answer,she explains that I’ve had a ear infection for the last few days,and that we had gone to the doctor yesterday,but she wanted to see if it would clear up on it’s own,but that I started running a high fever tonight,and she felt like it would be a good idea to bring me in. “Alright honey do you mind if I get a temp on you and then check your ear out,see what’s going on”she murmurs softly approaching me gently as I shake my head,I’m tired and feeling shy,uncomfortable.

I let her get in my space,which is hard for me due to past abuse,and she places a thermometer against my temple. Within a few minutes it beeps and she notes the temperature,104,pretty high. Then she takes a otoscope and takes a look at my ear,it’s not comfortable,but tolerable. “There’s definitley some inflammation in there bud,I think this ear infection isn’t going away on it’s own,I’m seeing some scarring as well,is there a story behind that”she murmurs softly,trying to not push me too much,knowing I’ll tell her if I feel comfortable,which in this case I do. “Y-yeah,I got a really bad ear infection a few years ago,in one of my foster homes,and they wouldn’t take me to the doctor,cost them too much money and they didn’t give a damn about me, it got so bad that my ear drum actually ruptured,when they saw the blood and pus they took me to the ER,after that I got treated but they sent me to a new home”I murmur softly.

“Well we’ll get you taken care of alright,we won’t let anything like that happen again alright honey,if it’s ok I want to start you on an IV,get you on some antibiotics and fluids,get this fever down, if we can get this fever down I’ll be able to let you go home in the morning,how are you with needles”she asks me softly as I feel mom squeeze my hand gently. “I’m ok,it’s not my favorite thing”I murmur softly, “alright sweetie,how about once we get this done I’ll get you a Popsicle, is there any flavor you like in particular”she murmurs as Rosa,mom,gets back on the bed with me and takes me in her arms,to comfort me,to be my rock. “Cherry”I murmur softly as I see her get the supplies around. “OK”she murmurs as she comes over to me and sets the supplies on the bed. I let her take my arm in her hand as I feel mom card a hand through my hair,talking to me softly. Before I know it it’s over,a quick pinch,burning sensation,then that’s it,it’s not so bad,not like last time. By this point the nurse has come back with a Popsicle,so mom helps me sit up,arm wrapped around me. “You did good honey,really good,I’ll leave you to have your Popsicle and get some sleep alright,I’ll be back to check on you later”she murmurs cleaning up her supplies,then leaving,leaving Rosa and me to ourselves. I finish my Popsicle,then she helps me lay down,getting me comfortable. Then she throws the stick in the garbage then she comes back and lays beside me.

“I’m sorry about all of this mom,for having to come out this late”I murmur as I feel her rub my back softly,placing a cool hand against my cheek. “Oh mi amor, you have nothing to be sorry for,you can’t help it if your sick baby,it happens,this isn’t the first time,try to get some sleep alright baby,I’ll be here”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair gently. “OK Mom”I murmur softly as she lifts her arm and I lay my head against her chest. Before I know it I’m out like a light,safe and sound,it’s weird having people that actually care for me,that want to be there,want to take care of me,but I know this is stable,that nothing is going to change,and mom will be here when I wake up,unlike my real mom,or any other families.


End file.
